Jealousy
by 7starfish7
Summary: Sometimes a little jealousy is a good thing. Heavy M. One-shot request.


**I know, I know; what the hell do I think I am doing? I have a million stories in progress and here I am writing this. *bats eyes* I just couldn't help myself. After Wednesday's episode we all need a dose of E/O. . . plus it was a request. Warning: this will be smutty.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters. If I did, you would have seen this on Wednesday. **

* * *

><p><em>If that prick doesn't take his hands off her I'm going to lose it.<em> Thought Elliot to himself as he watched Olivia twirl around the dance floor with her date. She was smiling, having a good time dancing with this guy she had been seeing for almost a month.

Elliot, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off of her. He loved the way her body moved to the music. He loved the way she looked in the low light of the bar. But he didn't love the way her date's hand was pressing her body to his and he absolutely hated that she was letting him.

It was a slow song now and Olivia gently rested her head on his shoulder while he stroked her back with one had, the other resting half on her ass.

Elliot scowled and picked up his drink. With one last gulp of encouragement he made his way over to the small dance floor.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked, tapping on the man's shoulder; the one Olivia wasn't laying on.

The man cleared his throat and pulled Olivia closer to him. "Actually, I-"

But he never got to finish his sentence because before either of them could object, Elliot had pulled her out of his arms and twirled her to the other side of the dance floor.

"Elliot", she half giggled, "that wasn't very nice. We were dancing."

"Yeah", he began, "and now you are dancing with me." He pulled her head to rest on his shoulder like she had been earlier with the other man. "I don't know what you see in that guy."

She smiled. "Green really isn't your color, Elliot."

He quirked an eyebrow and dipped her when he made eye contact with her date across the room. "You think I'm jealous, Benson?"

She peered into his eyes, loving the protective feel of her body in his arms. "I know you are."

He pulled her up and they continued dancing only this time her head fell on his shoulder without his help. He smirked. "You're pretty cocky for a woman who seems to be loving this."

She lifted her head from his shoulder but stayed close as they moved to the music. Her soft, sensual, body was flush against his as they followed the steady beat of the song, their middles in contact.

"You seem to be loving this too." She added, feeling his hard length through their clothes.

He groaned as he felt her grind against him. She smiled that smile bright in his face and it took everything he had to restrain himself. He wanted to make love to her right there.

Actually, he wanted to ravage the absolute living shit out of her.

But that could wait because right now, he was going to kiss her. His eyes bore into hers and he could feel the heat from her body at his proximity. Their lips had almost touched when he felt a light tap in his shoulder.

He closed his eyes in both frustration and defeat. Fucker had waited for the perfect moment to cut in. He couldn't have waited two God damned seconds.

"I'm going to dance with my date now", he said. "Find your own."

Elliot smirked. If this guy wanted war then he better prepare himself because Stabler played dirty. He searched the dance floor, finding the perfect woman for his scheme.

She was tall, blonde, and looked like a younger version of Kathy. She smiled when she felt Elliot place his hand on her back and he turned on his Stabler charm. It didn't take much convincing to get her on the dance floor.

Olivia watched as she giggled and twirled and eventually pressed herself back against Elliot, leaving him more than just a little proud.

She wanted to go over there and smack the bleach right out of that tramp's hair. Her eyes met Elliot's and in an instant she knew what he was trying to do. Bastard wanted to make her jealous.

And it was working.

She smirked before turning to her date and leaving a light, openmouthed, kiss on his neck. The man groaned and pressed his hips into hers.

Elliot growled at the sight before him. He was only faintly aware of his dance partner's swaying hips and lustful eyes.

He groaned as the music turned more sensual and watched as Olivia grinded into the man she was with. He couldn't take it anymore. He had stopped dancing at this point and walked across the dance floor to Olivia.

He pulled her date away from her and gave him a look that just screamed I dare you to fuck with me.

The girl that Elliot had been with was right behind him and more than a little pissed off. "What the hell", she asked. "I thought you were dancing with me."

"Oh don't mind him", said Olivia's date. "He's been breaking up happy couples all night."

Olivia scowled at him, quick to defend her partner, but no other words were said. Not even by Elliot as he took her hand and led her to the back of the bar and into one of the single bathrooms.

Before she had a chance to speak, he gripped her by the back of her upper thighs and picked her up, swinging her around and into the door behind them.

His lips were on hers, hungry, jealous, passionate, just begging for entrance with his tongue. She granted it to him as her mouth opened and she learned his taste.

He was strong, musty, primal.

She was sweet, exotic, succulent.

As the minutes wore on, clothes were shed, bodies were aching, and hands claimed ownership.

He pressed her harder into the wall, grinding into her but not yet penetrating. She moaned as she felt the head of his dick, throbbing against her core.

She raked her nails down his back and locked her legs around him. He smirked and brought his hand to her inner thigh, heading north.

He pushed a finger inside of her, watching her eyes widen and her mouth open. He added another finger and her legs unhooked, unable to keep their position with the way he was plying her body.

He moved down so his lips could meet his fingers. His tongue circled around her swollen bundle of nerves before his lips closed around and sucked on it.

"Jesus Christ, Elliot", she whispered shakily. "Oh, God, I'm . . . I'm-"

"I know", he whispered against her flesh. "That's the idea." He sucked harder and she whimpered in response. Moments later, her world shattered as she clamped on his working fingers and stars shot across her vision.

He kissed her, his dick awaiting it's turn, refusing her body rest. Her eyes met his as he submerged himself inside her.

He filled her completely, stretching her more than any man had before. But any pain she felt from his bulging rod was overpowered by the intense waves of pleasure that consumed her.

"Liv", he grunted as he pulled out and pushed back in. "You feel so good." He intensified his thrusts, slamming into her. "So God damned tight."

She moaned in response, finding no words to describe the ecstasy that seemed to course through her veins.

She pushed against the door behind her to meet his rapid thrusts. He all but pulled out before slamming back into her, making her cry his name in pleasure.

"Elliot!" She cried when she felt herself nearing climax. She wanted to hold out for him but the way he would sheath himself inside her only to drag back out was becoming more than she could take. She bit his neck to silence her primal cries and her whole body went ridged and white, hot, flashes of awe crashed through her.

When he felt her clamp down in his shaft, he lost it. The tight fit she had around his body was the final straw sending him over the edge and spilling into her wet heat.

It took a moment for Olivia to collect herself and unhook her legs from around him. He pressed a kiss into her damp hair before nuzzling his head to hers; belying the roughness he had just expressed.

Their bodies were slick with sweat and they instantly felt the loss of warmth as they pulled apart.

"That was amazing." He said as he picked up her dress and handed it to her.

Her legs shook with the effort to stand and she laughed lightly to herself. "Yeah", she said as she slipped her dress on. "If only it didn't have to end."

He smiled, now both fully clothed and pulled her to him. "Who says it has to?"

She rested her head on his shoulder once more and they swayed to the faint sound of the music through the walls.

"Do you think we're being missed?" She asked but unwilling to leave their reverie.

He shook his head. "I don't care. I don't want to be anywhere else but where I am now."

She smiled and clung to him tighter. "I guess I could get rid of what's-his-name out there."

"Yeah", he began casually, "probably a good idea."

She pulled away from him and smiled before heading to the bathroom door.

"Olivia", he whispered.

She stopped and turned around to face him. "Yes?"

He stepped forward and placed his hands on her hips. "You know. You know what this is, right?"

Her eyes never left his and she absorbed the passion and love she found there. "I do", she began, "But some things are nice to hear."

He smiled. "Go get rid of that loser on the dance floor and then I'll tell you."

Her eyes narrowed. "You really are a jealous bastard."

He shrugged. "You love it."

"I do."

His eyes met hers again. "I love you."

She smiled and kissed him once more. "I love you too."


End file.
